Bad Ideas
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Lady and InuYasha and Kaleki are suffering from the aftermath of an idea that went awry. How does the newly Regenerated Doctor handle it? How about the headstrong Lady?


**Have a random drabble! I was bored and I had a new notebook and I had a need to write… Here we go!**

"Ow!" I yelled as Dad pulled another shard of glass from my arm. "Damn! Any reason I can't get a local for this?" I demanded. Kaleki yelped as if to agree with me.

"Because you should have known better," she replied, flicking a shard onto the tray. She glared at me. I glanced away, a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Seemed save until the last minute," I muttered, "Damned hovercart came out of nowhere."

"Damn! Wench!" InuYasha cursed as Kagome pulled glass from her husband's arm.

"Why did you get the worst of it?" Mom asked Kaleki.

"I was in the lead," she answered, yelping again.

"But it was the Lady's idea?"

"Well, it was kinda all our idea… and in theory it was brilliant!" I said.

"In actuality not so much," InuYasha argued.

"Still say if the hovercart hadn't suddenly run out in front of us, it would have worked," I grumbled.

"That's not the point!" Dad shouted throwing a shard of glass down rather hard and pointing the tweezers at me. "You are the Princess, Lady; not just any princess _the_ Princess! You have to be more careful! I understand that as a warrior princess, you aren't going to be unscarred of even safe forever but for the love of Rassilon, on your days off can we not have copious amounts of blood and wounds?!"

I flinched. She was far more worried than she meant to show. She flung the tweezers on the tray and stormed out of the infirmary. Mom looked between her duty of cleaning out Kaleki's wound and following Dad in her latest regeneration. The rush of female emotion was still beyond her understanding and Mom knew how to help especially with their Wedding Link.

"Go," I said, "Dad needs you and I can take care of Kaleki."

"You're wounded, too," she half-heartedly protested.

"So we'll call it part of my punishment for being so damned stupid," I said, rising and taking the tweezers from Mom and looking for shards of glass in my friend's side. Mom looked temporarily torn then followed after Dad.

The room was silent for a moment all eyes on me. I spoke none; just worked. I was the only one working I could tell from InuYasha's lack of cursing and the lack of the sound of glass plinking onto Kagome's tray. No one spoke. No one moved, save Kaleki's ears twitching as I pulled glass from her wounds.

"Kagome, you know how fast InuYasha heals. Best to get all that glass out before he heals around it," I said calmly and evenly. I heard the resumed "plink" of class onto the tray.

Not even InuYasha spoke or made any curses from pain. My wounds pulled with every move I made and the glass, still in them, dug deeper and stung more. I bit back my pain.

While I was a fast healer I was nothing compared to the hanyou or youkai who began healing the moment they were injured. Even as I pulled glass out of Kaleki's arm and the blood replaced it I could tell the tissues were mending themselves back together. I couldn't wait long or her flesh would heal around the glass and it would do more damage.

"Lady," Kagome said softly.

"Hn?" I responded with a sound similar to what Sesshomaru did for varying reasons.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I muttered. I could practically feel them looking amongst one another in concern. Kaleki opened her mouth to _try_ and console me in whatever way she thought might work.

"Don't," I snapped sharper than I meant to. I heard her fangs snap as she closed her mouth quickly. I pulled the last piece of glass from her wounds.

"Okay Kaleki, you're glass free," I confirmed, sending magic through her to double check. I raised my head noting Kagome was also finished with InuYasha's wounds.

I set my tweezers down and she stepped forward picking the glass out of my wounds now. It showed how much InuYasha and Kaleki liked me, considering the wild hanyou awaited me to ensure my well-being.

I didn't look at them and kept my eyes trained on my hands, flinching as Kagome pulled out the glass.

"It wasn't your fault," Kaleki said.

"Which part? My idea or disappointing Dad?" She didn't answer.

"You didn't disappoint her," Kagome said, focusing on her work, healing my flesh with her miko powers as she went.

"Yeah, what do you call it?" I asked sarcastically.

Kagome stopped her work and looked up at me with motherly eyes. "You have children, Lady. How would you react if they'd done something like this?"

"Ingrid and Islief probably will," Kaleki snorted.

I flinched at the thought and realized what Kagome had meant. Dad was scared for me. She had always been scared for me. I wasn't just her child but a crucial part of existence, though she'd be just as fantic if I was simply her half-Time Lord daughter.

"See," Kagome said, knowing I did. I nodded. The plink of glass continued hitting the tray until I was glass free and mostly healed.

"Thanks, Kagome," I said starting out. She smiled knowing I meant for everything not just the healing.

I headed through the ship looking for Mom and Dad. It had been almost an hour and a half since Dad stormed off so I was surprised to find them in their room, Dad still sobbing.

"Um, Dad," I said softly, a child again afraid to approach the upset parent. Mom looked up first though I know Dad heard me. Mom leaned over Dad's ear and whispered something to her. She took a shuddering sigh and nodded, sitting up and wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand turning to me.

"Yes, Lady," she said, her voice still cracking from crying.

"I wanted to apologize," I said, lowering my eyes. "I was selfish and didn't think my actions through. I didn't think of who all they could hurt or the consequences if something went awry…which it did. I should have considered yours and Mom's feelings as well as outside variables. You'd think, being a mother myself, I would have the foresight to do that."

"Yes, well, you get that honest from me," she said, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I snapped at you it's just…being female now… It's taking some getting used to."

I nodded, "It's hard for me and I've been female all my life." She stood and jerked me forward into a crushing hug.

"I love you, Lady," she said.

"I love you, too, Dad," I replied hugging her back.

It was a lovely moment until Hiccup suddenly burst into the room.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted rushing forward. "I heard you got hit by a hovercart. Are you alright?!" he asked looking me over and finding not a scratch. When he found I was unharmed he grabbed my shoulders. **"What were you thinking?!** You could have been killed!"

"I feel a strong sense of de javu coming on," I said looking at Mom.

"Well, let's consider this the rest of your punishment," she chuckled rising from where she was on the bed.

"What?!" I yelped as she and Dad left the room. "Shouldn't you run us out of your room!" I cried desperately, turning sheepishly back to my mate.

"Hehe, hi, babe," I chuckled before receiving the tongue lashing of my life.

 **Whelp. I have it completed. Enjoy this random little multiverse drabble and R &R! **


End file.
